


Be humble please?

by Sweeter_devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeter_devil/pseuds/Sweeter_devil
Summary: A soft rant.. If you will





	Be humble please?

**_I've known myself better than anyone knows me, I don't define people by bitterness, I don't care really._ **

**_Do your worst, You'll never get it out of me._ **

**_My secrets stay with me, And I prefer to be buried with my secrets_ **

**_Something to keep me grounded_ **

**_My problems._ **

**_I might come off as rude or bitchy_ **

**_I'm sorry, Don't pit it against me._ **

**_Its who I am, Not who I want to be._ **

**_People think my mental health is a joke_ **

**_I pay them no mind_ **

**_They don't know me_ **

**_Why would they care?_ **

**_Why would anyone care?_ **

**_When people always leave me?_ **

**_Same old same old_ **

**_Same pain_ **

**_Same suffering_ **

**_Nothing changes_ **

**_Nothing new_ **

**_My tears hurt._ **

**_But I hate being called weak_ **

**_I hate being different_ **

**_I want it to end._ **

**_But no one hears my cries for help._ **

**_So please, Be humble will you?_ **

**_For me_ **

**_For the person I wish to be_ **

**_For my dead body_ **

**_Because barley anyone cares_ **

**_And I'm alone_ **

**_With these dark thoughts_ **

**_Quite honestly_ **

**_I wonder who I am_ **

**_Or who cares_ **

**_Why would anyone care?_ **

**_No one ever did_ **

**_I'm just stupid_ **

 


End file.
